mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Week 18 Minutes Tree Huggers 08/03/2011
Week 18 Minutes Who attended seminar: Egija, Arthur, Rochelle and Jason Members who were unable to attend: Kadilan and Ali What was discussed: This week the group had decided a plan of action of what is required from each group member as well as outlining what has to be completed for the success of our campaign. Throughout our meeting, Rochelle was assigned the duty of contacting TAG via email, requesting for a pack from the organisation for the publication process of how we are going to make our campaign aware to the public. This information sent by TAG will be used only for information and a key ideas on how our publication's will look on our leaflets, booklets and posters. It is clear that none of the items sent by TAG will be copied or used over again. All publications will be created and produced by the Tree Hugger's. It is worth mentioning that Rochelle will also write up the minutes for week 17 (Reading Week), as Kadilan who was assigned the task did not post the minutes for last week. Egija had also mentioned that as she has Photoshop, she would be happy to create the logo for our group which will be used on all our publications. The idea's on how the logo will look is unsure at this current time, as we are currently deciding on changing the name as this is not relevant to our campaign. Egija will also begin work on the leaflets for our campaign, where all of our ideas will be shown to the rest of the group to share our progress. Jason will begin work on creating the booklets which will include information of the issue and our argument, why we are campaigining and what the public can do to support this idea. Just like Egija all our the ideas will be shown next week for discussion over our current progress of our publications. Arthur had been assigned for a catchy slogan for our campaign as well as our publications. It is unsure at this time of any idea's as the group may be changing it's name. Idea's will be discussed and finalized next week to complete all of our publications. Meeting with Aga: *Our group attended a meeting with seminar tutor Aga Drenda, to discuss our progress and any issues that have occured since the beggining of this campaign. We had discussed on why the minutes for last week was not posted, as Kadilan had not completed her duty of writing up the minutes on our Wiki page. This included issues with Kadilan not attending seminars, in which Aga will inform Ginnie of this problem. *Minutes was also discussed, where the group was told to include what each member is doing for the campaign, to ensure everyone is doing their tasks. *Most importantly the name 'Tree Huggers' was suggested that it was not relevant to our campaign, to which the group had decided to rename our title as 'ItWorks'. More idea's for names will discussed and shared in next week's meeting. JasonHerahMDX 21:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ArturLebiedzinskiMDX 11:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EgijaSpakovskaMDX 18:13, March 9, 2011 (UTC) RochellejacksonMDX 15:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC)